


all that you've given is still not enough

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM prompt. When Finn finds out about Quinn cheating on him with Puck, he decides he wants the one thing Puck hasn't had yet. Quinn enjoys it a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you've given is still not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for anal, slight humiliation, pregnancy, ridiculous deviation from canon and just generally, my brain.

“Screw you, Quinn. I can’t believe—we were supposed to be waiting for each other and you just—What does he have that I don’t?”

“Nothing, Finn! Nothing. I’m so, so sorry.” Finn shakes his head, and the look on his face is so angry, so upset, so much like that look her father gets when she’s done something to disappoint him, that Quinn just needs to do something,  _anything_ to make it go away. “What do you want me to do?” She asks. “Please, Finn, just tell me and I’ll do it.”

“I don’t know, Quinn. I don’t know that there’s anything you  _can_ do.”

Finn’s out the door and walking down the corridor before Quinn even has the presence of mind to call out after him, but he doesn't turn around. She can’t lose him, she just can’t. With the baby and everything else that’s going on at the moment, she needs  _someone_ , and Finn’s always been there. Even if he’s not always been exactly helpful, there was something comforting about his presence, a solid body to face the day with.

Quinn sits down heavily on one of the classroom chairs, the tears already prickling at her eyes, and wonders just how she’s ever going to be able to make things better between them. She knows she was stupid, she was wrong, but isn’t she already paying the highest price for her mistake?

*

A few days later, Quinn’s in the choir room, just sat at the piano, not really doing anything, although there’s some sheet music open in front of her, when Finn comes through the door. He’s obviously just come from football practice, because his hair’s wet and he smells of the soap they keep in the showers.

“I’ve been thinking a lot,” he starts, and Quinn looks over at him in shock because she really thought he was never going to speak to her again. “I want something of yours that’s just mine. I just—I need to know he’s not taken every first away from me, that there’s still something you can give me and only me.”

“What do—” Quinn starts then stops herself because it doesn't matter. Whatever Finn wants, she’s going to give him.  _Has_ to give him to make things right between them. “Okay,” she says instead. “Anything. I love—”

“Don’t, Quinn.” Finn interrupts. “Just— I checked and it’s not going to harm the baby and... just—just turn around and bend over.”

Quinn flushes immediately, because she’s now fairly certain where this is all heading and, god, it’s  _wrong_ , it’s dirty, so, so dirty, and if she wasn’t already sure she was going to hell for having unprotected sex with her boyfriend’s best friend and getting  _pregnant_ , she’s pretty sure this would do it.

Still.

There’s a tightening in her stomach as she bites her lip and bends over the front of the piano. Her hands depress the keys as she steadies herself so she closes the lid, then looks back over her shoulder at Finn. He’s looking at her ass, his eyes dark with something, and she shudders.

There’s an urge to start praying for forgiveness that she only just manages to suppress, because she can  _feel_ Finn’s eyes like they’re actually touching her, and she’s already breathing fast and harsh at just the thought of what’s about to happen.

Her eyes drift down over the front of Finn’s body, noticing the obvious bulge at the front of his sweats, and  _jesus_ , she doesn’t know how she’s going to take it all.

“Finn,” she whimpers, because she can’t stand him just looking at her anymore. “Please,  _please_ just do it.”

He moves towards her, pushing down his sweats and boxers as he walks, until his cock springs free and Quinn gasps at the sight of him stroking the length a few times. Her heart’s beating so fast in her chest as he approaches and she’s breathing so heavily that she doesn’t know how she’s not passing out. It’s so degrading, just standing there, ass in the air  _waiting_ , that Quinn almost can’t bear it, but there’s an uncomfortable slickness between her legs that she  _knows_ means she’s beyond aroused.

Finn opens a condom that Quinn hadn’t even noticed he was holding, then rolls it onto his cock. He grunts a little as his hand works down the shaft, and Quinn notices he’s breathing just as hard as she is. When the condom’s secure, he reaches out, flipping up her skirt and reaching out to pull down her panties. She drops her head in shame as he works them down her legs, because she knows she can’t hide just how much this is affecting her, how much she apparently wants this.

It’s no use, though, because Finn pushes two fingers through her pussy, sliding them easily through the gathered wetness. “God, Quinn, you really are a slut, aren’t you?” He says and her cheeks tinge even redder. She is. She must be, because all she can do is whimper and thrust back against his hand, but he quickly pulls away, instead moving to grip her ass, opening up her cheeks.

The first time his finger strokes across her opening, Quinn shudders. When he enters her with just the tip, she cries out and surges backwards until he’s buried fully inside. Finn moves slowly, pushing and pulling with just one finger until Quinn’s almost ready to beg him for more. She hates herself a little more every second for how good this is feeling, how each push of his fingers sets her head spinning and causes the ache in her pussy to grow.

Just as she’s about to break down and plead with him, he pushes another finger inside and she moans long and low. Her pussy’s throbbing, and she’s considering reaching down and sliding her fingers against her clit, because she needs something,  _anything_ to ease the ache, the feeling of emptiness.

“Finn,” she says— _whimpers_ —and almost doesn’t recognise her own voice—it’s high-pitched and desperate and utterly, utterly depraved.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asks. “Tell me where you want me.” His fingers pull out and she groans at the loss, but then she feels something bigger sliding between her cheeks, pressing against her entrance, and she chases the movement, ass bobbing in the air as she drops her head, pressing her cheek against the cool surface of the piano. It doesn’t do anything to help relieve the redness that’s been colouring her face ever since Finn told her to bend over.

“Tell me,” Finn says again. “I want to hear you beg me.”

Quinn whines, chances a glance over her shoulder until she can see his cock straining against her ass. The condom’s slick and shiny and she notices a tube of lube discarded on the floor. She only has a moment to feel the slightest bit of relief before her mouth’s betraying her and she’s saying, “F— me. Oh god, please.”

“God. You can’t even say it, can you? You’re begging for it and you can’t—”

There’s something wrong with her, there must be, because every word he’s saying is just driving straight through her and settling between her legs. She’s, god, she’s desperate for him to do something and when he does, when he presses against her with a little more force, a broken cry tears from her throat.

It hurts, at first. But his fingers are so big that, after having two of them inside her, his cock’s not too much bigger, and it’s not long before he’s burying himself inside her—inside her ass, and everytime she thinks that, she can feel herself getting wetter—thrusting harder with every second that passes.

It shouldn’t feel this good. It shouldn’t. But with every stroke of his cock, every time she feels his fingers gripping her ass tighter, spreading her wider, she moves one step closer to orgasm. She didn’t even think it was possible to come from this, she feels so empty, god, her pussy feels so empty, but she’s so full at the same time, and she’s just about crazy from the dual sensations.

She’s chanting Finn’s name, meeting each of his thrusts as he pounds into her. Her body’s trembling and she’s so close. So close.

She can hear him grunting behind her, and he’s losing control now, his thrusts jerky and uncoordinated. He’s going to come, she realises, and god, but she doesn’t want him to leave her hanging. She needs this. She’s never needed anything more.

“Finn—I need—” She starts, but then he’s bending over her, biting at her shoulder to muffle the sound of his orgasm, and the sharp feeling of his teeth sinking into her skin sends her over too. She almost screams with the force of it, burying her head in the crook of her arm, lest any noise be heard outside the room.

Finn’s still panting when he pulls out a few seconds later—he rolls the condom off and throws it into the waste basket in the corner of the room. Quinn turns to sit on the piano bench, wincing a little as she settles. She can’t quite meet his eyes when she says his name, voice quiet, unsure.

“I don’t know, Quinn,” he says in response to her unspoken question. “I’ll—I’ll see you around.”


End file.
